One main benefit of three-dimensional (3D) graphical user interfaces (GUIs) is that they are potentially able to present more graphical information/objects than two-dimensional (2D) GUIs. Currently, most 3D GUI interaction is performed using gaming consoles or personal computers (PCs). In these environments, it is possible to move a cursor or a focus to highlight even very small visual items in the GUI and subsequently to interact with them. This results in the case that all clearly visible items can be directly interacted with. However touch-screen interaction is different. Where objects are interacted with by touch inputs, the ability to interact with or select an object is limited by finger size. 3D GUIs can include objects that are too small to be interacted with accurately.